Stand
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: After all the pain and hurt that he has been through, god finally sends down two angles to show him the way again. R&R please


**Stand**

_Smile and let everyone know that today, you are a lot stronger than you were yesterday_

* * *

The smell of booze filled the small apartment, broken bottles scattered all around the dirtied living room. A man with hazy green eyes and light brown hair sat slumped on the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and a remote in the other. His beard scruffy and un-managed with hair flying all over the place.

The man was clothed in dirty grey sweat pants, barefoot, and a short dark green shirt on with multiple stains. Light foot steps were heard on the steps, two children came to a stop when they reached the floor.

A boy with light green eyes and blonde hair held onto his sisters hand tightly; said girl was three years older and had soft blue eyes and long brown hair. The girls' name was Emma and she was seven years old, she tugged on her brothers hand as they slowly made their way over to their heart broken father.

"Daddy," She whispered, standing beside the chair he was seated in. "I-it's been a year since Mommy died and..."

He took a swing of his beer before tossing it into the wall, green eyes filled with hurt. "Not now Emma,"

The girl paused and observed her father, he had never caused any physical pain on his children but it did hurt them to see him like this. After Astrid passed away everything turned for the worst; the family split up, they had to move because they were bankrupt, and on top of that Hiccup was extremely depressed. To the point where his children caught him trying to end his life countless of times, they always succeeded in stopping him.

What Emma worried about most was that if one day they go to school and Hiccup is having those thoughts and does it before anyone can stop him. She wouldn't have the strength to take care of her little brother Tommy, no matter how brave her mother used to say she was.

"Why are you acting like this dad?" Tommy finally shouted out, confronting his father for the first time since his mothers death. "I know mommy died and that she isn't coming back but...She would want us to move on and she would want you to be strong, not just for her but for us."

"I-I just miss her so much," Hiccup whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

"And we don't?" Emma whispered out, trying to keep her composure. "We are her children and we only had a few years with her..." She chuckled darkly. "Tommy barely remembers her! Then we have our father who is trying to kill himself on a daily basis, the sad fact of the matter is that it is so pathetic when his own **children **have to stop him!"

She lowered her voice when her father dropped to his knees, remote now forgotten on the floor. Emma and Tommy stood and looked down at their broken father.

"I ju-just...I don't kn-know what to do!" He cried out, tears falling down his face, years of pent up sadness now escaping. "I loved her so much, what can I do without her? I can't live,"

"We loved mommy too," Tommy whispered, feeling no sympathy for his father. "But we know that if we **live** then so will our love for her,"

"All you have to do is stand, when things are looking bad, we can do it...Why can't you?" Emma muttered, not shedding a single tear.

_She was sick of mourning..._

He looked up at his children, tears still in his eyes as he grabbed their feet. "I'm not strong enough,"

Emma held her hand out to her father. "There is strength in unity,"

"Dad," Hiccup looked over at Tommy as he spoke. "We will make it as long as we have each other, mom would want us to move forward, you owe it to her to at least try."

Hiccup forced the tears to stop and wobbled to his feet and looked down at his children who both held determined faces.

_The whole time they were carrying my burdens, but now it's my turn to carry theirs._ Hiccup smiled at his two angels. "Come on kids, I think it's about time that we visited aunt Rachael and get our lives back on the right track..."

The kids smiled as they all marched out of the house, leaving it behind with the rest of their bad memories, they were now starting a new life. He held their hands in his and looked up into the sky, thanking god for sending these angles down to guide him back on the right path.

* * *

_When things are looking bad and when you are at your worst, god will send you someone or something to encourage you and let you know that he has not given up on you. I am here today to say that whatever you are going through, you are not alone..._


End file.
